Lost Hope
by Wobsie
Summary: Kyo is raped by Yuki in front of his boyfriend, Haru. Haru misunderstands and Kyo has to show him who he's in love with. But all Kyo has is his body...Will Haru accept him again? Warnings: Angst, YAOI, lemon, rape, character death
1. Prologue

Pairing: Kyo x Haru, Kyo x Yuki

I know, Kyo x Yuki? Really? But I had to do it for the story line… I'm a true Kyo x Haru fan:D

Warning: This contains no good rotten smutty smut and upon reading one my acquire a never-ending nosebleed ;P

Disclaimer: I totally own Fruits Basket.

Additional Information: I lied in the disclaimer.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"You like this, you little slut." Kyo cried out as Black Haru slammed forcefully into him. Kyo knew he shouldn't like it but he did…he loved it. And Kyo hoped it would never stop. "Tell me you like it!" Haru growled leaning into Kyo's face and beginning to thrust faster.

"I like it! I love it!" Kyo cried out, back arching as stars danced over his eyes. "HARU!" Kyo climaxed with one final shout and slumped backwards, riding out his orgasm.

Black Haru smirked at Kyo's worn out body. After a moment he began to slowly start thrusting into Kyo's ass. Kyo's eyes snapped open. "Again?" he cried. Haru grinned and flipped Kyo over.

"I'm not done with you yet…"

* * *

><p>Voila! What did you think? I've already written a whole chapter after the prologue…and my friends loved it! Expect not the guy friends. Well, actually, one of them did like it…0-0<p>

Anywho I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! I'm working on chapter 2, I'm pretty sure that there won't be more than 3 chapters…

But I'm very much into sex. XD except the hard-core stuff!

Love and kisses~!

-Da author, Wobsie:3


	2. Chapter 1

Kyo sat alone on the roof, uncharacteristically swinging his legs back and forth over the edge. His butt was sore and bruised, and there was a large mark on the left side of his face. That morning Kyo had challenged Yuki to a fight…and things had not gone well. Kyo had been literally kicked through the doors…head first. He was stunned for a moment, and when he came to Yuki was straddling him.

"What do you want?" Kyo hissed, trying to kick Yuki off of him. Yuki smiled and leaned down, putting his mouth next to Kyo's ear.

"You know what I want." He whispered, lightly licking the side of Kyo's face. Kyo paled and resumed struggling with renewed vigorance. Yuki suddenly began panting. Kyo froze. "D-don't stop…" Yuki breathed. Kyo had been rubbing his and Yuki's clothed crotches together as he struggled. And if the bulge in Yuki's pants was any indication, Yuki had been enjoying it.

"G-get off me!" Kyo cried, blushing furiously. Yuki didn't answer, he was pre-occupied. Yuki's eyes were closed and he was slowly fondeling himself through his pants. "H-h-ey! I mean it!" Kyo stammered, beginning to struggle again. Yuki kept Kyo pinned under him and let out a low moan when Kyo began to move. Kyo stilled, his brow furrowed with embarrassment and anger. Yuki panted over him, eyes closed and sweat dripping off his forehead. Kyo was honestly stumped on how exactly he was going to escape when he couldn't get up and he couldn't struggle (without dry-humping his attacker, that was.) Maybe under older circumstances Kyo would have given up and gone with the flow, but…

Recently Haru had confessed his feelings to Kyo. Haru had loved him for years…although at first Kyo was a little reluctant, he had agreed to try dating Haru and see where it goes. After a while Kyo felt new feeling grow inside of him towards Haru. Confusing feelings he'd never expected to feel for his male cousin. Haru was eager for their relationship to progress to a more physical level, but Kyo had resisted. He wasn't ready. And he _certainly_ wasn't ready for Yuki to fuck him.

"Stop!" Kyo called out, desperately trying to get Yuki off of him. Yuki started to smile and he opened his mouth to speak when suddenly Yuki threw his head back and let out a hoarse shout. Kyo's eyes opened wide as Yuki trembled on top of him, coming down from his orgasm. Yuki sweat profusely and sat limply on top of Kyo, panting. It must be over…Kyo thought, trying to stand and push Yuki off. After a strained second Kyo fell down to the ground again. Yuki still had a strong pin on Kyo. "What?" Kyo voiced; astounded.

Yuki grinned, slowly coming back from his high. His eyes languishly traveled down Kyo's body under him. He went from face to feet, eyes lingering on Kyo's painfully obvious erection, down to his feet, and back up to focus on Kyo's groin.

Kyo's dick lavished in the attention and strained to be touched. "Hey! What are you doing?" Kyo yelled, flustered. Yuki ignored him and began to walk his fingers up Kyo's thigh, coming closer and closer to Kyo's not-so-little problem.

"S-stop.." Kyo whispered, eyes closing. "Ooooooh…Oh! OH!" Yuki slowly rubbed Kyo's erection through his pants with his pointer and middle finger. Kyo's body strained as his back arched as high off the ground as it could under Yuki's weight.

"Please…" Kyo whispered, his eyes rolling back in his head as Yuki continued his excrutiatingly slow assault.

"Please what?" Yuki asked in a low tone. He was starting to get hard from Kyo's facial expressions.

"Please…stop…" Kyo breathed, opening his eyes just enough to glare as forcefully as he could at Yuki.

Yuki punched Kyo in the face. "Shut up, you little slut!" He growled. Kyo grimiced through bloody teeth. Yuki gnashed his teeth and flipped Kyo over. "Enough with your petty fore-play," He hissed, literally ripping Kyo's pants off of him. "No underwear?" Yuki laughed. "Such a naughty kitty."

Kyo yelped in surprise as cold air hit his diminishing erection. He looked over his shoulder at Yuki. Yuki's face was contorted as he scrutinized Kyo's bare lower half. Yuki grabbed Kyo's semi hard-on without warning and began jerking it roughly. Kyo called out in pain.

"Tell me to stop again! You like this, you filthy lying slut! TELL ME TO STOP AGAIN!" Yuki yelled at Kyo, tightening his grip on Kyo's dick continuously pumping with no mercy.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Kyo cried out, eyes wide.

"Nothing to say? Good." Yuki smiled cruelly. Kyo's eyes stayed wide open as his body began to shake and build up with an orgasm.

"Ah!" Kyo cried out as he came, his body shaking uncontrollably. Yuki didn't pause and continued his torment on Kyo's dick. He pumped it for all that it was worth. Kyo began to forcefully come into another erection. "Yuki! Stop!" Kyo cried out, hips bucking.

Yuki growled and shoved his fingers towards Kyo's face. "Suck." He demanded. Kyo clamped his lips together. "I said _suck_." Yuki snarled, giving Kyo's dick and especially hard yank. Kyo opened his mouth to cry out and Yuki forced two of his fingers down Kyo's throat. Kyo fought the urge to gag.

Kyo's eyes began to water up as he felt genuine fear towards Yuki. Sure, they'd fought before but nothing like this. Nothing like _this_. Yuki was scaring Kyo and all he wanted was for it to stop…Haru.

Kyo was betraying Haru. It wasn't as though Kyo wanted this to happen, but Haru was the person he loved. His first time should be with him, not Yuki. Kyo closed his eyes to the shame he felt from Yuki's hands on his half-naked body._ I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Haru._

Yuki pulled his fingers from Kyo's mouth, still pumping his dick. Slowly, Yuki trailed the wet fingers along the hem of Kyo's shirt. The fingers stopped at the edge, and with a sudden yank Yuki removed Kyo's shirt. Now Kyo was naked and straining under Yuki's touch. Yuki smiled and continued trailing the dampened fingers…first over Kyo's left nipple, slowly twirling around the perk tip.

Kyo let out a loud gasp at the sudden pleasure. "Now, now, calm down, Kyo," Yuki chortled. He flicked the top of Kyo's nipple. Kyo let out a moan, embarrassed with himself for feeling pleasure at a time like this. The fingers continued the journey down, sliding down the side of Kyo's left thigh. Yuki grabbed the inside of Kyo's knew with the hand that had been previously pumping Kyo's painfully hard dick. Yuki began to push his middle finger into Kyo's hole.

"No! Stop!" Kyo cried out, feebly kicking at Yuki. Yuki ignored him and stuck in his pointer finger as well. Without giving Kyo time to adjust Yuki began to scissor his fingers. "It hurts…" Kyo whimpered. Yuki snaked his other hand around and began pumping Kyo's dick again.

"'Cause you're so fucking tight…" Yuki growled, beginning to thrust in and out of Kyo's body. "Does it feel good?" Yuki asked, smirking. Kyo shook his head no. "Oh really? That's not what your cock seems to think." Yuki rubbed his thumb over the tip of Kyo's erection.

"H-haru," Kyo muttered, eyes flashing in pleasure for a moment. Kyo felt tears begin to fall down his face. Yuki opened his eyes wide.

"Haru? Hatsuharu Sohma?" He asked, dumbfounded. "Are you…dating Haru?" Yuki asked. Kyo turned his head away. "Tell me!" Yuki took his hand off Kyo's cock and grabbed Kyo's jaw, forcefully turning Kyo's head towards his.

"_Tell me!_" Kyo closed his eyes and for a moment it seemed like he wouldn't say anything. Then he nodded. Yuki's eyes glowed and his face turned to a snarl. "You love him?" He demanded, tightening his grip on Kyo's face.

"N-no.." Kyo stumbled. Yuki smiled.

"Good," He said, letting go of Kyo's face. Kyo turned his head away and let the tears fall. He couldn't believe he'd lied like that. Kyo had betrayed Haru even more.

"I'm sorry…"Kyo whispered so faintly Yuki couldn't hear. Not that he was interested. Yuki pulled his fingers out of Kyo's ass and begun to line himself up.

"Yuki." Kyo said, desperate. This was his last chance, he had no time left. "Please. **Stop**." Yuki gazed at Kyo for a moment, and then pulled back. Kyo's eyes went wide in amazement, then he smiled slightly and felt a small flicker of hope inside his chest that Yuki had finally seen reason and stopped acting to so crazy.

Yuki slammed into Kyo full force, his dick roughly sliding into Kyo's stretched hole. "AH!" Kyo cried out, too shocked and in too much pain to think. "Ah!" Yuki hit Kyo's prostate on his second thrust. "Ohmygod…Yuki…" Kyo breathed. The pain began to edge away and be replaced with a new feeling that was different than any Kyo had ever known before.

Fear and lust mixed inside Kyo as he moaned. "AH! YUKI!"

Yuki grinned, slamming forcefully into Kyo over and over again. Kyo came with a wordless shout but Yuki continued mercilessly thrusting into Kyo until he felt his release begin to build. "Kyo…" Yuki moaned, spilling his warm seed into Kyo's spent body.

Kyo slumped forward and sobbed as Yuki pulled out. "Why?" He demanded. "Why?" Yuki said nothing as he stood and fixed his pants. Kyo lay panting on the ground, brilliant orange hair splayed about his head. Yuki's cum pooled out of his ass. Yuki turned and walked back to the house. "God dammit, Yuki! Answer me!" Kyo yelled after him.

Yuki turned his body back slowly towards where Kyo lay. Kyo flinched. Yuki smirked at the sight. "I wonder what your darling Haru would think of you now…" he said, before turning and going inside through the hold Kyo had made with his body.

Kyo slumped to the ground and wept.


	3. Chapter 2

Warning: This chapter is going to be short. I know I'm uploading kinda soon, but I finished it and was like, why not? I still want more reviews, people. The more reviews you write me the more smutty and sex filled I'll make chapter 3. It's a promise:3

Since there's already gonna be quite a bit of bondage…

* * *

><p>Haru saw it. He saw it all. He'd watched Kyo being fucked by Yuki. <em>His<em> Kyo. And Kyo had told him he "wasn't ready." What a load of bullshit.

Haru had been on his way to visit Kyo and…tell him he would wait…when he'd come to find Shigure's house seemingly empty. A note from Tohru had laid on the table.

_Yuki,_

_Kyo should be back soon, his martial arts practice ended not too long ago. Try to get along while I'm at the store. :)_

_Love,_

_Tohru_

Tohru had drawn a little onigiri next to her name. It'd made Haru smile. _So Kyo's home_…Haru'd thought. That's when he'd heard the yelling. Curious, he'd gone to the source of the noise. The door had been broken; a large gaping hole was broken in the center. Haru then looked past the door to see Yuki behind Kyo. Yuki was leaning over Kyo's _half naked body_, _jerking him off_. Suddenly Yuki had stopped touching Kyo's dick. "Haru? Hatsuharu Sohma?" Yuki'd said incredulously. "Are you dating him?"

Kyo had nodded. Haru's heart had begun thumping against his chest. _What_ _was_ _going_ _on__?_ Yuki'd made a displeased noise.

"Do you love him?" Yuki had growled, his hand gripping Kyo's face.

"N-no…" Kyo had muttered.

Haru's whole world had gone silent. He'd heard nothing but the "no" Kyo had uttered. He'd watched, completely still as though transfixed as Yuki continued. Yuki took Kyo's virginity right before Haru's eyes. He'd just…watched.

A hand had suddenly covered Haru's eyes. "It's better not to watch." Shigure'd said from behind Haru. Then Haru was running, away from the house, away from the sight that had torn out his heart. Haru'd felt no pain, just shock. He couldn't believe it…Haru ran and ran. It hadn't take long before he'd gotten lost. Eventually Haru stopped running and fell to the pavement of wherever he was. It began to rain.

Haru had no idea how long he sat in the rain, letting it soak his clothes. He didn't think. He didn't feel. But he cried. Hatori eventually drove up. He got out of the car and approached Haru. Dropping his jacket over Haru's shoulders, Hatori had led the boy back to his black car.

"Shigure told me what happened," were the only words Hatori had spoken. He didn't show any sympathy, or apologize. The drive to the Sohma estate had been silent.

When they arrived, Hatori had gotten out and opened the passenger door where Haru was sitting. "Hatsuharu-san?" The look in Hatsuharu's eyes had changed. When Hatori had picked him up, his eyes had been blank whilst the tears had poured.

Haru no long looked that way. His eyes blazed. There was no doubt Haru was back. He looked off out the car's window and muttered, "It's not over yet."Then he smiled.

Hatori had sighed and smiled a small smile. Shigure had told him _everything_ that had was glad Hatsuharu had not given up on Kyo.

"Come inside before you catch a cold," Hatori said, "I don't want to have to treat you."

Now Haru stood in front of the door that led to the roof. He knew Kyo was beyond it. And Haru had big plans for him, oh_ yes_, yes he did.

* * *

><p>;o THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the reviews! The early (but short, again I apologize) chapter 2 is up because ya'll are totally awesome! And restinbeatz, I didn't plan on making anyone beat Yuki up, sorry. v_v let's just say Shigure punched him, alright?XD<p>

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BIG STUFF!

Lovvve the author,

-Wobsie ;p


	4. Chapter 3

First off, I'd like to thank all of the wonderful people who took the time to review my crappy little story. I had some reallyyy bad writer's block these past three months. I wanted to give up on the story sooo bad, but it was all of you amazing reviewers that kept me going. Thank you. :D

Oh, and I'm going to be changing the name of the story in a few weeks. This kinda had a mind of its own and turned into something a lot more than smut. So, I'll be changing the name to something more fitting. So watch for that!

May I now present (at long last) Chapter 3! :D

* * *

><p>"Kyo." Kyo jumped at the sound of his name. He turned slightly to see Hatsuharu standing in the doorway to the roof.<p>

"What do you want, Haru?" Kyo asked, turning back to face the sky. Haru didn't answer his question, instead moving slowly closer to his boyfriend.

A long silence followed. "Kyo, do you love me?" The question rung out and hung in the air.

"W-what?" Kyo gasped. Sure, Haru had asked him that before, but never so suddenly. Usually it was in the middle of an intense make out session. And usually Haru was the one to say it first. "O-of course," Kyo stumbled after a moment.

"Are you lying to me?" Haru said; his voice hard. Kyo's eyes darted out to look at Haru. He stood only a few feet from him, and the sun glare blocked Kyo's ability to see his face. He could imagine it, though. Impassive. Hurtful.

"No." Kyo said with definition.

"Well, you're lying to someone." Hatsuharu said in monotone. There was raising anger displayed his words.

"What—"

"Who are you lying to, Kyo; me or Yuki?" Haru let Yuki's name drip off his lips like it was a poison.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Now it was Kyo's turn to be stiff.

"I heard you. You told Yuki that you don't love me."

Silence. Kyo didn't move from the spot. His sat, frozen, with his back turned to him. After a long moment, Kyo spoke. His voice was a whisper, "Did you?", and Haru felt something inside him snap.

"You're pitiful. Absolutely **pitiful**." Haru spat. Kyo flinched but remained facing away from his boyfriend. "I said that I would _wait_ for you. I told you I loved you. I trusted you, and I was completely devoted to you. All for what? You went behind my back and _fucked the rat_."

"It's not…" Kyo started, but he couldn't finish.

"It's not what? '_It's not _your_ fault, Haru. It's just I'm not ready?_'" Haru mocked. Kyo remembered saying those same words when Haru first told him that he wanted him.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Kyo yelled. Haru's eyes opened wider in shock. Kyo was also startled by his sudden outburst. "I mean…it wasn't what it looked like." Kyo looked down. He couldn't bear to look at Haru.

"Then what was it?" Haru's voice was still icy. He had apparently gotten over his shock.

"I never wanted anyone but you, Haru. You have to believe me on that." Kyo's voice broke. "I love you. What I said to Yuki was a lie."

"How can I believe that from someone who was fucking a stinking _rat_?" Haru snarled.

"I DIDN'T WANT IT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT _I DIDN'T WANT IT_? IT WAS _RAPE_, HARU!" Kyo screamed. The air turned silent.

"Rape…?" Haru finally replied after the silence had lapsed.

"Oh god, I didn't—I mean, I won't…" Kyo stumbled. He hadn't wanted Haru to know. He didn't want Haru to hurt like he'd been. "I'm so sorry, Haru." Kyo slumped over, and began to sob. He couldn't control it. The tears kept coming.

"Why are you sorry?" Kyo felt warmth envelope him. "You have no reason to be sorry." Haru said, hugging Kyo tighter. "_I'm_ sorry. I'm so sorry, Kyo."

Kyo shook as all the pain from the day before caught up with him. Kyo wept because Haru still loved him. Kyo wept because he was beginning to believe everything would be all right. He had Haru. And he hoped—he believed—that Haru would never let him go.

Haru felt Kyo's tears on his shoulder as he held him close. He felt Kyo's tremors as he cried. And the only thing that kept Haru from tearing Yuki apart right at that moment was that Kyo needed him. But when Kyo was better, Kyo was strong and would recover quickly; Haru would not hesitate in tearing out that rapist bastard's throat.

* * *

><p>I'll bet right now you're like NO! I thought you said three chapters! Is this the end?<p>

And I'm like… No…I'm just an awful bastard. :]

Don't worry. The next chapter has already been written. Wait, you want to read it? Hmm. Then just click that handy dandy review button. It's right there. Go on, do it.

You wanna see Haru beat up Yuki? All in good time. If you click the review button.

You wanna see the hot, passionate make up sex between Haru and Kyo? Sure. If you hit that review button.

Anywayyyy…CHIPS AHOY!

Love da author,

-Wobsie ;3


	5. Chapter 4

Back again, returning from the dead. It is I, WOBSIE! With my fanfic, the previously titled I Dub Thee Smut, soon to be titled Lost Hope!

So this story did turn out incredibly different than I thought it would! I guess it goes to show that when you start a fanfiction with a rape scene, it will have a veryyy serious plot! LULZZZ. :DD

Anyway, enjoy the 4th chapter in an originally 3 chaptered story!

* * *

><p>Haru and Kyo had been sitting alone together on the roof for an hour. They ticked the time by recalling previous past experiences together and happy memories.<p>

Slowly the ache fell away. Kyo was returning to his old self, the pain and hurt from being raped by Yuki becoming forgotten. Now Kyo felt anger. Anger towards himself for being so weak.

He couldn't protect anyone. He couldn't protect Haru from the truth, and he couldn't protect himself from injury. But Haru had forgiven him. Kyo could move on if he could forgive himself.

"Haru." He spoke. Kyo and Haru were lying side by side staring up at the sky. Haru held Kyo's hand and squeezed it tighter to let Kyo know that he had acknowledged him speaking. "I love you."

Haru smiled. "I love you too, Kyo."

"I don't want to lose you over this." Kyo said, staring holes into Haru's eyes. Haru blinked back in surprise.

"You won't." He replied soundly.

Kyo sighed in annoyance and sat up, not pulling his hand from the white haired teen's. "You say that, but I know that you feel pensive about…what happened." Kyo was glaring over Haru's head, his eyes having returned to their former flaming glory.

Haru cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know what you mean."

"You feel jipped." Kyo mumbled, not wanting to say anything embarrassing. He'd always been bad at feelings. Haru laughed at Kyo's words.

"No, I don't." He said, sitting up as well. He took Kyo's face in his free hand, and turned it so their eyes locked. "I love you, Kyo, and I'm so happy that you're getting over this. It's amazing, really." Haru mused on the last sentence, his eyes slightly glazing over before he refocused his attention on Kyo. "And that's all that matters." He said with finality.

Kyo sighed again. This time he was perturbed. He had no idea how to tell Haru what he was thinking. It was unbearable and mushy and…terribly OOC.

"Haru, I need you to affirm your love." Kyo said. He said it firmly with little emotion in his voice. There was a tint of anger present, though.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked, honestly confused.

"Haru. I want you to fuck me."

* * *

><p>Seriously, that's the end of this chapter. I'm the worst. XP<p>

So I'm just gonna ahead and put chapter…5? Up right away. Hehe. But I'll be you were worried.


	6. Chapter 5

Really lacking on reviews, guys. :/ I love reviews! Please post more!:DD

I deleted one of my fanfiction stories. :./ I wrote it an entire year ago. It was for bleach…

It was the worst thing I've ever written.

So I deleted it. One less awful fanfiction on the site, now. :-{P

In this chapter I finallyyyy got around to writing smut. Haha. But there was just so much I had to do for the story…

May I now present Lost Hope chapter 5!

* * *

><p>Haru blinked once. He blinked twice. He blinked a third time for good measure. But the Kyo sitting in front of him didn't vanish and turn into his bedroom. This was no dream. How many times had Haru imagined Kyo saying those same words? Hundreds. No, thousands!<p>

But he couldn't act. "No, Kyo." Haru said, trying to sound firm. He didn't want Kyo to see how much those words had riled him up.

The hurt in Kyo's eyes was evident for only a moment before Kyo covered it up with the usual anger. "Yes." Kyo snapped, narrowing his shockingly orange eyes.

"Kyo, you were just raped yesterday! I can't take advantage of the situation you're in!" Haru insisted, his voice breaking. He wanted to take Kyo. So badly it was criminal. Kyo just wasn't being fair!

Kyo snarled, and yanked his hand away from Haru's. "You're treating me like I'm some fragile doll! I'm not! It doesn't matter anymore, Haru! What is there to wait for? I'm not a helpless virgin anymore. I know what sex is and I don't want it from anyone but _you_. And I want you now."

Fuck. Kyo really wasn't being fair to Haru. Haru had always wanted Kyo. The fact that he'd been raped didn't change that. But… "I won't take advantage of you." Haru said indignantly.

Kyo bit his lip in anger and tore his gaze away from the younger boy. He spotted his tie and Haru's school ties lying relatively close to where he'd been sitting. (They'd thrown the ties off because they were uncomfortable). An idea formed in his head. "It's fine. You don't have to 'take advantage of me', Haru." He said, trying to keep a poker face.

Haru sighed relief and slumped back onto the floor, gazing back up at the clouds. He was relieved that Kyo had given up. If he would've had to suffer those big puppy dog eyes any longer there was a good chance that Haru would've given in. "I'm glad that you understand," He smiled.

"So I guess I'll just have to take advantage of you."

"Wha—" Haru started, only to find Kyo sitting on top of him. "Kyo, no." Haru growled, pushing on the smaller boy on top of him. Kyo didn't budge an inch. Haru pushed harder and Kyo had to fight back a little, which ended in Kyo sitting smugly on top of an exhausted Haru.

Kyo _had_ always been stronger.

"Haru, I love you." Kyo said. "But I need you in a way that I've never needed anyone before. I need you inside me, Haru. I need you to show me you love me in a way that only you can." Haru's eyes darted. He didn't know where to look. He continued to push feebly against Kyo's chest.

"I-I can't." He murmured. "You…"

Kyo grabbed one of Haru's wrists in each of his hands and pulled them over the top of Haru's head. "You don't have to worry about me." He whispered, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together.

"Yes, I do." Haru said. Kyo snorted and pressed his lips to Haru's. The kiss was slow and romantic. Kyo was unsure of what to do; he was rarely in the lead. Haru was for the most part unresponsive, but when Kyo feebly licked Haru's bottom lip, something snapped.

Haru attacked Kyo's mouth, prying his lips open and delving his tongue into the hot cavern. He explored what he had explored many times before. Something was different in this kiss…it was more exciting. Kyo moaned a little into Haru's mouth, and Haru started to reach his arms up to wrap them around Kyo.

Only to find them tightly bound with his school tie. "What?" Haru glanced and up and felt dread fill him. Kyo was staring down at him with a determined look on his face.

"Sorry." He said simply.

"Kyo, you don't have to do this." Haru said, tugging at the bonds. They were pretty tight—had Kyo been a boy scout?

Kyo didn't reply and stared down at his boyfriend, trying to work up his nerve. What was something Kyo could do to make Haru hot? There was the usual make out…or Kyo could go with the direct approach and suck Haru's dick. But he wanted Haru hot and straining without having to touching him _there_.

Kyo leaned back down and began to kiss Haru. Haru was being stubborn and not kissing back, but that didn't matter. Kyo was using lip-lock as a distraction. He reached over Haru's head and grabbed the other tie. Kyo then tucked the article of clothing up his sleeve. Haru was still oblivious as Kyo slowly began to work a response out of him, however reluctant he may be.

Kyo broke the kiss with a pop and sat up, still straddling Haru. He smiled, and then turned quickly so that he was now facing Haru's feet without leaving the younger boy's waist for more than a few seconds. "Kyo?" Haru asked nervously. He could feel a nosebleed coming on as Kyo slowly began to crawl down towards Haru's feet, giving the taller boy a perfect view of his boyfriend's ass.

After a torturous amount of time, Kyo stood up and moved off of Haru. Haru blinked in surprise. In his experience, when Kyo wanted something ridiculous he wouldn't give up until he got it. Haru started to sit up as well, only to find that now his ankles were tied together. Classic.

Kyo smiled smugly again and moved into Haru's line of sight. The smug look vanished to be replaced with insecurity. Kyo slowly began to unbutton his jacket. Haru's eyes went a little wider (if that were possible, it happened). Kyo was going to do a _strip_ _tease_.

Kyo shrugged the jacket off his shoulders, a blush forming on his face. The older teen tore his gaze away from the younger's as he lightly fingered the hem of his shirt. With a smooth jerk, the shirt came off to fall at Haru's feet.

Kyo bit his lip and tried to look anywhere but Haru as he began to undo the button on his pants. "Wha—Kyo—you don't—" Haru mumbled, his eyes not leaving Kyo's hands. With a small sound, Kyo unzipped his pants and allowed them to slowly pool down his legs to land at his feet. Kyo stepped out and leaned over, purposefully pushing his ass into Haru's face, to untie and remove his shoes.

Kyo stood naked in nothing but his gray boxers. It was the most orgasm-inducing sight Haru had ever seen. His cock had long since gone stiff, and he felt he might cum without anyone ever touching his dick. "Kyo," He said, his voice breaking.

Kyo looked over to Haru for the first time since the shirt had come off. Haru was sitting up with his legs awkwardly laid out straight. A large tent had formed in the crotch of his school pants. A blush spread like rapid fire across Kyo's face. "Untie me." Haru begged.

"I can't." Kyo said, trying to sound tough despite the absolute redness of his face. Slowly he put one foot on each side of Haru's legs, before sinking down to his knees. Haru groaned.

Kyo lightly pushed at Haru's chest, and the taller boy fell back instantly. Kyo sidled down Haru's legs slightly so that his hands were parallel to the other boy's…problem.

_This is it_, Kyo thought, unbuttoning and unzipping Haru's pants. The white haired boy's cock sprung free at once. Apparently Haru didn't condone in underwear. Kyo blushed a shade darker. It was the first time he'd ever seen his boyfriend's cock.

Tentatively Kyo blew on the head. Haru's back arched and he struggled to contain a moan. This was more than Haru had hoped for. If Kyo didn't stop…even he didn't know what would happen. With a gulp Kyo stuck out his tongue and flicked the head of Haru's penis.

Haru shouted a strangled yelp and came onto Kyo's face. Kyo leapt back in shock, and tried to wipe the cum off with his wrist. Haru watched Kyo with hazy eyes as the power of his orgasm overtook him. Deciding suddenly, Kyo timidly licked off some cum on his hand.

Haru had another erection. He was still semi-hard after he came, but after watching Kyo do…_that_…there was no hope for him. Kyo noticed it right away, of course. The small smile that hinted at the corner of his mouth was evidence enough of that.

Kyo knew what was going to come next. He slid his fingers onto the waistband of his boxers. He made sure to keep eye contact with Haru as he slid them down slowly, inch by inch.

Kyo was erect and straining. Kyo reached forward and grasped it in his hand. He began to give it slow strokes. He tried to keep his eyes open to see Haru's face. His hand slowly increased its pace. It was agonizingly pleasurable. Kyo brought his other hand up to his mouth and began to suck on them.

Oh shit. Kyo meant business now. Haru tried to think up a reason to make Kyo stop what he was doing—and came up with blank. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad.

Kyo pulled the fingers slowly out of his mouth and trailed them down to his ass. With a shuddery breath, he pushed his index finger into his hole. "Ohh…" He moaned out unsteadily.

Haru started. He wanted to help Kyo. But the glare he got kept him down. Barely.

Kyo bit his lip and forced the second finger in. This one hurt. He paused for a moment until the pain edged away. Then he began to scissor the fingers back and forth. Slowly the pain fell away to be replaced with a strange pleasure. With Yuki Kyo had only felt pain, regret…but with Haru laying underneath him, Kyo felt at nothing but love and pleasure.

The look in Haru's eyes made Kyo smile. He slid his fingers out. He wanted this. He wanted Haru to know he loved him. And he wanted Haru to show the same. But he would have to untie Haru for that.

"I want you to make love to me, Hatsuharu Sohma." Kyo breathed, leaning over the younger boy. "I'm going to untie you. Please, show me how you feel."

As soon as Kyo untied him, Haru sprang. He trapped Kyo underneath him and gazed into the brilliant orange eyes of his lover. "Do you want this?" He asked, ramming his erection into Kyo's inner thigh. "Once we cross this line, we can't go back."

Kyo moaned at the feeling of Haru's hot length pressing onto his bare flesh. "Yes." He gasped, grabbing onto Haru's shoulders.

And Haru lost it.

Haru slid his dick into Kyo slowly, pushing the head in and waiting for Kyo to adjust. When the older boy gasped in pleasure, Haru proceeded. Soon he was fully sheathed. When Kyo nodded, Haru began to thrust in and out of his boyfriend. His lover.

It was slow and sweet and gentle, opposite everything that Yuki'd put Kyo through. When the lovers came, they did it together. They did it with love. And it was the most euphoric moment of both of their lives.

* * *

><p>HAha! I'm quite proud of this chapter. It was sloppy and probably not as amazing and smutty as some of you expected, but as I said before, this story had a…mind of its own.<p>

**The strip scene was written to the song "Somebody Told Me" by the Killers. XD

I know that Kyo acts quite OOC, but it's because…he was raped. He's in love. Both of these things can change a person. So Kyo acts different. But in his everyday life he's the same old Kyo that we all know and love. :P

THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER. We still have to see what happens with Yuki, right?

Some of you might hate me for the next chapter, actually. =3= Here's a warning ahead of time: It contains very sad and graphic scenes involving Yuki. That's all. A bit of a teaser, too. XP

~~~~~REVeIW~~

==Wobsie (da author)


	7. Finale

I'm so sorry that you're about to read this. I can't believe that I wrote something like that. But first, let me give you a little insight on the man that is Yuki Sohma.

In this story, in the first chapter, Yuki rapes Kyo. He only did this because he loved him. If you read the manga, you'd know that Yuki had a very rough childhood. After the way that Akito showed him 'love', Yuki didn't know how to express his own.

Now, go ahead and read this stupid ass chapter. Again, I'm sorry.

"Lost Hope"

-Final Chapter-

* * *

><p><em>This is the end<em>, Yuki thought, as he watched the blood pool from his wrists. _What a life I've had_. They say that you see your life flash before your eyes as you die. Yuki didn't want to see his. All he wanted to was to remember that one, tender moment, in which he'd fallen in love with Kyo.

/ It'd been raining outside, and Yuki was walking home with Tohru. She was talking about this and that, keeping Yuki in a generally good mood. It'd suddenly occurred to him that the annoying cat was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Kyo?" He'd asked, not really worrying too much about the answer he was going to receive.

"He went home early when he heard it was going to rain." Tohru explained, and then began flitting about, talking about how happy she was that Yuki was showing interest towards Kyo's well-being.

_That's just like him_. Yuki had thought, only to be confused by the feelings of empathy he'd gotten. The rest of the way home, Yuki had only grown more perplexed as he tried to piece together why he felt this way.

Once they reached Shigure's, Tohru had gone straight to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner. Yuki headed upstairs, intending to change clothes. As he passed Kyo's room, he got the sudden urge to look inside, even though he knew the cat would probably be sleeping.

Gently pushing back the door, Yuki peeked inside, just to see Kyo sprawled on top of his bed, shirtless. _I knew it._ Yuki'd thought, about to leave. But something made him want to stay.

Gently, as not to wake up the sleeping boy, Yuki had pushed the door open all the way and stepped inside. He quietly approached the bedside, looking down at the orange-haired teen. He was snoring lightly, and absolute look of contentment on his face. A large bruise ran down the middle of his back. It was the result of a fight that he'd goaded Yuki into, just the day before.

Yesterday, Yuki would've thought the cat deserved it, but today he only felt strange regret. It must hurt. He timidly reached down his right hand, and caressed the bruise, without even realizing his actions. When Kyo let out a soft moan, Yuki jumped back, snatching his hand to his chest.

"Yuki."

Yuki froze, fearing he'd been caught. But after a couple of moments of silence, he leant closer. Kyo was still asleep, his expression still relaxed. He'd said Yuki's name like a whisper, the gentle words of a lover.

Something inside him snapped. As Yuki stood there, gazing down at his enemy, all the hatred and malice in his heart was replaced with undeniable _love_. Numbly, he took a step back, then another, until he stood outside the room.

Quietly, oh so quietly, he re-shut the door. /

Then, the moment had freaked Yuki out. He'd avoided Kyo until the one inevitable day that they fought, and Yuki couldn't control himself.

Now, it was Yuki's most prized memory. Even as he lost blood, the thought of it made him warm. Slowly he felt his eyes closing. He was out of time. _I'm happy my last thought was of you._

_Kyo._

_Kyo._

_Kyo._

_I love you._


End file.
